Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spin welding apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for spin welding between coaxial cylindrical surfaces.
Description of Related Art
Apparatus for spin welding, a type of friction welding, are typically designed for spin welding objects of similar materials, such as polymer material. Such apparatus are generally provided with means for securely holding one object stationary while a mating object is secured for rotation. Spin welding apparatus are also generally designed to facilitate advancement/retraction of at least one object with respect to the other object, bringing the object pairs together for spin welding and retracting the apparatus for easy exchange of the welded object pair for the next object pair to be spin welded together.
Prior spin welding apparatus have also been designed for spin welding objects composed of dissimilar materials. One method for spin welding dissimilar materials has been to dimension an object for spin welding with a flange and/or containment area with oversized dimensions for retention of softened/molten material generated along the contact surfaces during the spin welding process. However, oversized object dimensions require additional material, increasing the cost of manufacture and resulting in a finished product with oversized dimensions.
Competition in the spin welding apparatus market has focused attention on improving performance while reducing production costs, both of the apparatus itself and of the objects to be spin welded. Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a spin welding apparatus and method of use that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.